


Contexte

by verybadidea



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Short One Shot, What Have I Done
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verybadidea/pseuds/verybadidea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will et Hannibal passent un... agréable moment ensemble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contexte

**Author's Note:**

> Désolée.

Will Graham n’avait jamais fait ça. Encore moins avec un _homme_. Et il n’aurait jamais imaginé faire ça avec Hannibal Lecter. Cela relevait de l’imaginaire, de la fiction !

Le stress le submergeait complètement. Il n’avait aucune idée de la façon de comporter, où se placer. Mais plus important, il ne savait pas où placer ses mains. L’anxiété, la chaleur de la pièce… tout le faisait suer. Il pouvait sentir des gouttes d’eau perler le long de son crâne et derrière sa nuque.

Il ferma les yeux et se plaça correctement. Après une grande inspiration, il força enfin son entrée à travers l’orifice. Quand il se détendit, il se dit ce n’était pas si horrible, finalement. C’en était même… agréable ? C’était humide et frais, il avait l’impression qu’il pouvait rester dans cette position toute la journée.

« Plus profond Will. » ordonna soudainement Hannibal.

Le concerné reprit ses esprit et ouvra les yeux. Plus profond ? En était-il capable ?

« Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le faire, marmonna sèchement Will.

— J’ai confiance en tes capacités. Il suffit que tu l’enfonces un peu plus. »

Will avala difficilement. Il voulait vraiment essayer pour faire plaisir à Hannibal, mais il avait peur d’échouer. C’était sa première fois quand même. Il réfléchit un moment et se dit que ça n’avait pas d’importance s’il n’y arrivait pas. Après tout, c’était Hannibal qui lui avait demandé de faire ça ! S’il n’avait pas accepté de donner corps et âme à cette tâche, il ne serait jamais retrouvé dans cette position. « Jusqu’où je dois aller ? ». Il sentit Lecter sourire sans même voir son visage.

« Aussi profond que ton corps le permet, Will. »

Alors sans réfléchir, il se retira légèrement et s’enfonça à nouveau avec plus de force, aussi loin qu’il le pu. La surprise d’aller aussi loin lui arracha un petit cri et il entendit Hannibal rire.

« Ce n’est pas drôle », maugréa Will à bout de souffle.

Ce petit exercice était plus physique qu’il ne l’aurait jamais cru. « Que suis-je censé faire à présent ?

— Oh, Will, gloussa Hannibal, tu es vraiment novice à ce jeu là n’est-ce pas ?

— Ce n’est pas la peine de me le rappeler.

— Tu vas t’améliorer avec le temps, fais-moi confiance.

— Quoi ? s’indigna Will. Tu comptes vraiment me faire recommencer ?

— Autant de fois que cela sera nécessaire. » répondit le psychiatre.

Will fit la moue. Ce n’était pas désagréable mais… c’est lui qui faisait tout le travail ! Ce n’était pas juste ! Il aurait aimé avoir un peu de répit, comme Hannibal. « Bon très bien alors dis moi ce que je dois faire.

— C’est très simple. Tu te retires complètement… et tu recommences. »

— Je l’enfonce toujours aussi profond ? Je ne vais pas tenir Hannibal. Tu as vu comme un seul mouvement me fatigue ?

— Je connais certaines personnes qui le font plusieurs fois dans la journée.

— Plusieurs fois ? » répéta Will. Il n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. « Et j’imagine que tu es l’une de ces personnes. »

Hannibal fit mine de réfléchir. « Je pourrais certainement si je le voulais. J’ai l’habitude de ce genre de chose. C’est une technique très particulière mais lorsqu’on l’a connait, tout glisse à la perfection. En revanche, je préfère davantage le faire une seule fois dans le cas où j’ai trouvé l’être parfait, comme aujourd’hui. »

Will continua de maugréer. Comme il avait du mal avec cet exercice, il se sentait faible face à Lecter. « Si tu es si doué que ça, tu ne pourrais pas le faire pour moi ? »

Hannibal ne dit rien mais Will le sentit sourire de toutes ses dents.

« Tu aimes me voir souffrir, n’est-ce pas ? s’enquit Will. Aller, s’il-te-plait, fais le pour moi. Ne me demande pas de te supplier. 

— Tu dois apprendre, Will. Sans ça, tu ne seras jamais capable de le refaire.

— Et si je ne veux pas le refaire ?

— Tout le monde veut le refaire. Dès qu’on y a goûté, on ne peut plus s’en passer. »

Hannibal semblait catégorique. Will admit que c’était drôle d’une certaine façon. Il avait envie de réessayer… avec Alana peut-être. Cela aurait était une agréable expérience. Mais avant tout, il devait finir. Il était déterminé.

Il se concentra, tendit tous ses muscles et pénétra à nouveau l’intérieur. Puis il recommença. Et encore. Et encore. Au fur et à mesure, les bords de l’orifice devenaient plus lisses et c’était de plus en plus facile. Will était même rapide pour s’y enfoncer. Il pouvait entendre Hannibal s’esclaffer de la voir s’essouffler ainsi mais il n’y tint pas compte. Quand il sentit qu’il n’en pouvait plus, arrivé à sa limite, il se retira enfin, trempé de sueur et encrassé.

« Je crois que j’ai besoin d’une douche, marmonna t-il à Hannibal. J’en ai mis partout. 

— C’est un risque à prendre, affirma le docteur. Tu peux utiliser la salle d’eau du premier étage, mais je trouve ça dommage de gâcher ce que tu as sur toi. »

Will pouffa. « Et tu compte faire quoi ? Me lécher ? »

Voyons qu’Hannibal ne répondait pas, il perdit son sourire. « Tu n’es pas sérieux. 

— Bien sûr que non, Will. Vas-donc prendre cette douche pendant que je range ce désordre ».

Tandis qu’il observa Will monter les escaliers, Hannibal nettoya le plan de travail de la cuisine avant de s’attaquer au plus gros de la tâche. Il pris l’énorme plat entre ses doigts. La dinde farcie qu’il contenait était splendide. Il fit très attention en la plaçant dans le four. En réglant la température, il se dit que son cher Will avait eu un bon coup de main pour farcir l’imposant animal. C’était quand même sa première fois et malgré que placer de la farce à main nue dans l’oiseau fût difficile, Hannibal était satisfait de son travail. Ils allaient passer un merveilleux Thanksgiving ensemble.

**Author's Note:**

> **Contexte ? Quel contexte ?**
> 
>  
> 
> Les kudos sont la lumière de ma vie. Les commentaires sont mon oxygène.
> 
>  Si vous vous ennuyez venez me faire un petit coucou à _lactobacille.tumblr.com_


End file.
